deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sesshomaru
Sesshōmaru is a character from the InuYasha series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Blake Belladonna vs. Sesshōmaru * Itachi Uchiha vs. Sesshōmaru * Roronoa Zoro vs Sesshomaru * Sesshōmaru vs. Byakuya Kuchiki * Sesshōmaru VS Meta Knight (Complete) * Sesshōmaru vs. Jin Kisaragi * Sesshōmaru vs. Noob Saibot *Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru (Complete) Possible Opponent *Griffith (Berserk) *Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) *Vergil (Devil May Cry) History The eldest son of the Great Dog Demon, Sesshōmaru was angered when he was given Tenseiga, which he deemed worthless, and when he found out that his father had another child with a human mother. Hating humans and his half-brother, he seeked only to take the sword that he felt was rightfully his. Sesshōmaru had no qualms about killing Inuyasha or anyone in his way, but all that changed after he was nearly killed by Inuyasha and cared for by an orphaned human girl named Rin. It was Rin with whom he would learn compassion for humans, and eventually understood and honored his father's wishes. Death Battle Info Background *Age: At least 200 years old *Height: 178 cm | 5'10" *Weight: 76 kg | 167.6 lbs *Full Inu Daiyōkai AKA Great Dog Demon *Name translates to "Destruction of life" Weapons 'Tenseiga' *"Heavenly Rebirth Fang" *Once a part of Tessaiga *Smithed by Tōtōsai *Cannot harm living beings *Can cut through beings not of the living *Can heal wounds *Can bring beings back to life, but only once per person *Has a mind of its own *Can teleport Sesshōmaru a far distance if he is in danger *Can erect a barrier **Sōryūha ***''"Blue Dragon Fracture"'' ***''Created from Sesshōmaru's own power'' ***''Can be utilized with Tōkijin and Tenseiga'' ***''Powerful burst of Yōki (demon energy)'' ***''Technique comes to full form as Sesshōmaru's will grows stronger'' ***''Can overcome InuYasha's backlash wave even while not at full power'' ***''Has three stages as power increases:'' ****''Strokes of lightning'' ****''Whirlwind'' ****''Dragon-like energy wave'' 'Nintōjō' *"Human Head Cane" *Fires long streams of fire *Fires large floods of water 'Bakusaiga' *"Explosive Crushing Fang" *Formed from his own body *Decomposes any organic material it touches *Nullifies any regenerative abilities the target has *Can spread to any any organic matter that comes into physical contact with the target **Yōki Wave ***Destructive waves of Yōki ***Can destroy a large number of weaker demons with ease ***Stronger than InuYasha's Wind Scar and Backlash Wave at full power Demonic Abilities *Flight *Immunity to diseases, gases, poisons, holy powers, and human attacks *Super Speed **Faster than the eye can see **Both on land and in the air **Moves fast enough to leave afterimages and blurs **Can instantly close long distances without detection *Super Strength **Even greater than Inuyasha's, who could lift a 9 to 10 ton boulder with little effort *Claws *Enhanced Sense of Smell **Can follow events occuring far away or that have transpired long after they've occured *Accelerated Healing **Has regenerated his left arm, which may possibly not be its full extent 'Dokkasō' *"Toxic Luster Claw" *Can liquefy flesh and bone. **Claw strike, a poisoned slash **Punches enhanced with poison **Claw spray, spraying poison at his target **Poison whip 'Mokomoko-sama' *Capable of extending to great lengths *Can grab, whip, and throw his enemies *Can also carry him through the air *Friends can grab onto it to hang on while he flies 'Daiyōkai Form' *Incredible strength *Can fly and run through the air *Larger size *Incredible speed *Incapable of using his swords while in this form Feats *Surpassed his father and even Inuyasha *Aided in the destruction of Magatsuhi, Naraku, and Sō’unga *Penetrated Mōryōmaru's armor *Destroyed 1,000 demons with a single Yōki Wave *Bakusaiga's decomposition virtually impossible to stop *Survived most of the series with only his right arm Faults *Lost his arm and would've been killed by Inuyasha early on were it not for Tenseiga *Tenseiga has no offensive capabilities *Willingly relinquished the Meidō Zangetsuha *True Daiyōkai Form can put him at a disadvantage against certain opponents *Goes out of his way to protect Rin *Pride has occasionally led to undesirable outcomes Quotes Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru *''"I am Sesshōmaru… and you have entered my father’s land."'' (to Vergil after he introduced himself) *''"So it’s a fight you want…"'' (to Vergil after he states his purpose) *''"What is that scent?!"'' (suddenly catching the scent of Vergil's Judgement Cut) *''"You know nothing about my father, half-breed!"'' (to Vergil after he insults his father and Tenseiga) *''"He’s faster and stronger… as strong as me, even…"'' (after being knocked away by Vergil in his Devil Trigger form) Gallery Sesshomaru Yoki Form.jpg|Sesshōmaru in his Yoki Form Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:InuYasha Characters Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Shapeshifters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Demon Category:Japan Combatants